Por un breve impulso
by Nesstiny
Summary: Tokiya tienen pensamientos extraños y sentimientos aun mas raros que lo torturan respecto a su compañero:Ittoki Otoya. Titulo,Prologo, y posiblemente histoira FAIL -.- mi primer fic. .Uta pri le pertenece a Broccoli :3


Tokiya ya había perdido la incomodidad de sentirse molesto cuando Otoya invadía su espacio personal, ya llevaban mucho tiempo de compañeros, en la academia Saotome y luego en las giras de Starish. Pero el peli azul empezó a tener un pensamiento que lo torturaba día a día respecto a su ruidoso compañero.

-Tokiya! –canturreaba el pelirrojo – Fue un día agotador no crees? –preguntaba con su típica sonrisa

- … -el peli azul estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mirando esos ojos atrayentes como el fuego – otoya… - digo Ichinose antes de abalanzarse y apoderarse de los labios de Ittoki que no alcanzo a reaccionar, fue un beso desesperado pero no perdía dulzura, casi al final de ese contacto, otoya correspondió tímidamente. Ambos chicos se separaron cuando ya sus pulmones suplicaban por aire. El de ojos azules contemplo un segundo al otro chico, sus mejillas eran tan rojas como su cabello. Para la sorpresa de Tokiya, otoya intento musitar una palabra pero, no lo hizo y en su lugar salió de la habitación.

-OTOYA…LO SIENTO...YO ME DEJEN LLEVAR- las palabras del peli azul fueron en vano, pues el de cabellos rojos ya se había marchado. – Dios Tokiya, como puede ser tan estúpido? De seguro ese maldito impulso hará qué otoya jamás me hable…Incluso las cosas se pueden poner feas para el grupo.

Y allí estaba Ichinose Tokiya auto-torturándose con sus pensamientos, un impulso, un impulso que no pudo contener que ahora lograrían alejar a la persona que más le importaba, salió corriendo en busca de Otoya, pero se tropezó con otros de sus compañeros: Natsuki, por suerte para el las gafas del rubio no se cayeron, ya tenía demasiados problemas como para tener que lidiar con Satsuki.

-Tokiya-kun, luces muy agobiado, te ocurrió algo? – dijo el rubio amablemente, mientras estiraba su mano para ayudar al peli azul a levantarse.

-Natsuki, has visto a otoya? –pregunto sin más rodeos Ichinose

- Esta charlando con Syo-chan… pero que ocurrió? el luce tan mal como Tokiya

-es muy complicado Natsuki…

- A Tokiya le gusta otoya? Pregunto aún más insistente el de cabellos dorados

El de ojos azules simplemente estaba en shock, era seguro que otoya se lo había dicho a sus compañeros.

-Es que se comporta igual que cuando yo le di un beso a Syo-chan…- dijo sin más rodeos el de ojos esmeraldas.

Tokiya no supo que contestar, sabía que a Shinoyima le gustaban las cosas lindas y que consideraba al bajito una persona muy linda, pero no se imaginaba que realmente hubiera tenido ese clase de contacto con el pequeño, que seguramente se habría hecho una furia luego.

Tu no consideras que dos chicos se besen este mal? – dijo Tokiya , rompiendo el silencio

Jajaja no. –dijo Natsuki con una sonrisa – el amor viene de diferentes formas , solo sabes que estás enamorado cuando quieres estar con esa persona todo el tiempo, y sientes un cariño hacia él o ella y no sabes porque –

Tokiya estaba asombrado, si exactamente eso, desde hace un tiempo le gustaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con otoya y le había empezado a tomar un cariño muy especial, diferente al que tenía por Nanami o el resto de sus compañeros.

Sus pensamientos terminaron al ver a cierto rubio de baja estatura arrastrando a otoya.

-Van a hablar maldición! –maldecía el pequeño con el ceño fruncido mientras llevaba a Otoya del cuello de la camiseta

Tokiya y Otoya no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al quedar frente a frente.

-Bueno mejor será que nos vallamos – dijo Natsuki tomando a Syo en sus brazos e ignorando las represalias del pequeño.

Tokiya y otoya entraron a la habitación que compartían para poder hablar más tranquilos.

-otoya…yo…

El peli azul fue interrumpido cuando Ittoki se lanzo hacia el abrazándolo y hundiendo su cara en el pecho del mayor.

-Yo te quiero mucho Tokiya pero no sabía cómo decírtelo –decía el pelirrojo, sonrojado a mas no poder.

-Otoya. Yo te amo, lamento si fui muy impulsivo.

-No… te preocupes Tokiya, yo estuve mal al irme así , solo que era mi primer beso y me puse nervioso ...-dijo el pelirrojo levantando su cabeza en busca de la mirada del peli azul.

Luego entrelazaron sus miradas, una era del color del fuego mientras la otra azul como el cielo.

Tokiya disfruto un momento, apreciando cada facción de la cara sonrojada del menor.

Todo termino sellado en un abrazo seguido por un beso intenso, necesitado, como si no hubiera más, como si en aquel contacto se dijeran todo lo que sentían.


End file.
